


Behind Closed Doors

by Sparkles21



Series: My Prompt’s for OQ Prompt Party 2018 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, Alternative First Curse, Angst, Cursed Storybrooke, F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Storybrooke, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles21/pseuds/Sparkles21
Summary: “This can never happen again.”





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Tuesday entry for OQ Prompt Party 2018!
> 
> Prompt #94. “This can never happen again.”
> 
> I have this idea for an alternative first curse fanfiction that I would love to do one day and this prompt is set in that universe. Hopefully, if I get positive feedback from this prompt I will start that fic idea!
> 
> xoxo

Regina gentle climbed out of the bed she was in, being careful not the wake the man next to her as he slept off his high as she went to pick up her clothes that were scattered all over the floor so she could quickly tugged them onto her body.

She went into the bathroom and quickly freshened up in there. Making sure that her hair was tamed, her makeup was not smudge and that she covered up the smell of sex she knew she was donning until she was able to take a shower at her own house (she couldn’t have one while she was at his apartment, she didn’t want to wake the man asleep in bed and she didn’t want to be any later than she already was).

She crept out of the bathroom and stopped for only two seconds in front of the large mirror to make sure that she was presentable just in case she happened to run into anyone on the walk back to her house.

It seemed though that even two seconds was too long because the man who had been between her legs only fifteen minutes ago was now standing behind her. His hands on her hips, placing kisses along her neck and jaw.

Regina sighed as she looked at the man through the mirror. “This can never happen again,” she told him when she felt his hardness press against her backside. It had wetness pooling between her legs, but that feeling left a bitter taste in her mouth because of the situation surrounding their evening escapades they had been frequently doing.  
(She knew what they were doing was wrong, but why did it feel so right?)

“Technically it’s still the first time if we don’t leave this room.” His lips fluttered against her skin as he spoke, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

She had to bit down on her lip to stop from letting out a moan just before she decided that it would be best to move away from him. She turned around to face him as she sighed. “Robin, you know I have to get back to him.”

Robin huffed out a deep breath but nodded in understanding, reaching down to the floor to pick up his boxers. “I want you to call me if he makes you cry again, I’ll use my fist to make sure he never speaks again,” Robin told her, slipping on his boxers as the conversation took a more serious turn.

Regina’s eyes pinched shut and she threaded her hands through her hair. “Don’t start talking like that again, I’m fine,” she assured him, but the scoff he made told her that it wasn’t assuring enough.

“Regina you’re not! He’s abusive to you!”

“He’s not!” she interrupted, her tone sharper (because he’s not abusive, he’s never laid a finger on her).

“Not physically, but verbally he is!” Her mouth opened and closed a few times, she hadn’t quite worked out what to reply to that because Robin was right, he may have never have hurt her physically but she didn’t suffer abusive from his sharp and venomous tongue.

“He’s my husband, he has the right to be angry for feeling left out. I’m ignoring him because I’m spending a lot of time with everyone else, especially you and he know’s that..” Her tone matched Robin’s, they weren’t shouting but there was anger to both their tone of voices.

“That still doesn’t give him the right to call you a whore!”

Regina shook her head and exhaled loudly as she brought two fingers to the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. “I’m not doing this now.” The anger had gone from her voice, she was just too tired now to be dealing with an argument.

“Then when is the right time, hmm?!” Robin questioned. Regina may have softened her tone but Robin certainly didn’t. “We’ve been sneaking around for weeks.”

She shrugged as she looked away from him, avoiding eye contact, she knew looking into his sapphire orbs would be a bad idea. “When I know I won’t hurt anybody.”

“The only person you could hurt is your husband, but it’s quite obvious that Keith has no feelings, not even for you,” he replied, a bite to his words when he mentioned that man’s name. Regina knew they hated each other, they had never gotten along. “He just likes controlling you,” he added, his fists clenching.

“I don’t want to upset his mother,” she spoke gently. “She’s already been through a rough time with me being in a coma for the last few years, and then she fell ill herself. I’m the only close person she has, you know Keith only see’s her because of me! And let’s not forget that she’s been more of a mother to me than my own has.” Her emotions welled up inside for the sweet old woman she loved dearly, her health was already frail so she didn’t want to see anymore of it deaerating because of her son. “If I leave Keith he won’t see her anymore and it’ll break her heart, she might not be able to take that. He’s her sweet little boy that she still see’s inside of him.”

“I don’t want to hide in the shadows with you.” Robin’s voice was soft as he walked up to her and cupped her cheek, brushing a tender thumb back and forth along it.

It took Regina all she had to back out of his touch, he was the only person to ever make her feel like she meant something, but they just weren’t meant to be. She was already married, what would people say or think about her if they were to find out about her’s and Robin’s affair?! She just knew that she would be humiliated and that she would loose friendships. She would be the talk of the town and Keith wouldn’t be the only person calling her a whore.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she turned her back to Robin. “Maybe we should just take a break then. I meant it when I said this, whatever is going on between us can’t happen again. I have to focus on my marriage.”

“Love!” Robin shouted out, rushing around to face her again, tears brimming in his own eyes. “That’s what’s going on between us! I love you! And you love me! I know it! I feel it!

Regina just shook her head, quickly brushing away a falling tear, but she had a feeling that Robin had already saw it.

When she blinked away the rest of her tears she just looked at him, not knowing what to say. There was too much going on inside her mind. But she stuck to what she said about taking a break. “I’ll see you at school on Monday,” she said before she made a quick escape, leaving Robin all alone in his bitter cold apartment.

 

 


End file.
